


Words Yet Unspoken

by LumytheQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Honeymoon, Immortal Juudai, Minor Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Post-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumytheQueen/pseuds/LumytheQueen
Summary: While on her honeymoon, Asuka catches a glimpse of someone she had long forgotten, from her days in the Academy. Memories of the words she couldn’t not speak then come back to her.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Words Yet Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this into a small 3 part series, from Asuka's point of view.  
> There will be head-cannon as to the character's relationships and lives post-series.

Asuka sighed and adjusted the brim of her white summer hat over her head. Although it was still spring, today was an unusually hot day and the air was stuffy even outside. It was their third day in Italy for their honeymoon; her and Manjoume finished a lovely lunch at a popular plaza and were now taking a light stroll but the rising temperature had snuck up on them. 

Manjoume, ever attentive, was quick to ask if Asuka was alright, to which she automatically replied yes but did little to convince him. The plaza they were at was large, sprinkled with cafes, ice-cream shops and grocery stores scattered all around the edges. It gave Manjoume an idea. 

"How about I get us some ice-cream as dessert? They say Italian ice-cream is the best there is." 

Asuka agreed with a thankful smile and Manjoume asked her to wait under the tree shade while he, valiant Knight as he was, went to one of the many local ice-cream shops, all of which now sporting a decent line of people waiting in the sun. Italian ice-cream was indeed popular… 

Asuka found a well-cared wooden bench under a leafy tree that cast a cooling shade to the passer-by’s and entertained herself by looking around the many people going about the plaza. 

There were tourists of all kind, couples young and old, locals doing their shopping, people working and commuting… The natural city buzz of central Italy was contagious. She cast a quick glance over to Manjoume and the ice-cream line to her right and then turned her head to her left to watch the people go by… 

When something caught her eye. And then her breath stilled. 

For a moment, she convinced herself that no, that red jacked could be any regular red jacket. And that messy brown hair could just be a popular cut around these parts. But then the older teen turned slightly around and Azuka’s eyes widened in realization. Yuki Juudai was at one of the grocery stands on the other side of the plaza, accepting a brown paper bag from the grocer, who also handed him a bright red apple. Juudai laughed easily, his charming smile the same as always and commented something to the man, who waved him off with a smile. Asuka watched as Juudai waved goodbye and started walking, taking a bite out of the apple. Before she could even register what she was doing, she jumped up from the wooden bench and took two steps, wavered and stopped, as if all previous urgency and confidence from half a second ago suddenly left her.

“Ju―” she started and then realised that her voice was too low, there was no way Juudai would hear her from all the way across the plaza. She had outstretched a hand towards his general direction, which she now recalled, awkwardly.

With an expression of longing and hesitation, she watched as Juudai walked along the crowd around the plaza and seemed to tilt his head slightly to the left, as if hearing something, his focus centred on a point she couldn’t see. He chuckled at a private joke and then said something to the fat tabby cat that was following him easily on the ground, somehow avoiding the crowds with ease. Asuka stood there, watching as Juudai finally rounded up a corner and entered one of the busy streets that exited the plaza, the leisure crowds soon criss-crossing around him and the red jacket disappearing from sight, leaving Asuka behind.

She took a moment, almost shaking. So many thoughts rushed through her mind but the two most present crushed her like a tidal wave.

Juudai looked exactly the same as she remembered back in the Academy. Juudai… hadn’t aged. Juudai had the same face, the same smile, the same charm as she remembered back when at the cliff overlooking the pier, she had tried to pour her heart out to the boy and realizing, to her horror, she had failed miserably. Seeing Juudai now brought back a dull ache in her chest; she remembered exactly why she had finally fell for Juudai, after all those years. And she remembered again how disappointed she was with herself for never saying the words…

“Asuka? Is everything alright?”

She almost jumped at the voice and turned around, finding Manjoume there, with one ice-cream cone in each hand, with an odd and concerned expression. Asuka's breath once again caught in her throat.

Manjoume Jun. The one who, despite so many years, never gave up on winning her heart. He finally appeared on her doorstep one day after winning the regional tournament, with a full tuxedo and two gigantic boom sound columns plugged to a microphone and proceeded to spill his heart out for what must have been a 20-minute monologue of pure, unadulterated love for the entire neighbourhood to hear. All before kneeling in front of her and asking her for marriage. Just remembering the scene alone made Asuka remember why she finally, finally fell in love with Jun. Her thumb brushed over her marriage ring, still a new feeling to her hand, before turning towards Jun with a peaceful smile.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” she tucked a loose strand of blond hair under her ear and glanced from one hand to another. 

“So, which one is mine? I can have the pistachio, right?” she added an endearing smile, just to play with Jun, whose face brightened up and handed her the cone. 

“Of course!” and handed the cone to Asuka with glee. She took it and laced her arm around Jun’s, cuddling despite the heat. With a loving smile, Asuka let herself be led down the plaza, the opposite way from where Juudai had gone.


End file.
